vintagepenguinfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Free Items
This is a list of all the free items in Vintage Penguin. After reboot {| border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%; " !Party !Item !Image !Location !Available from !Available until |- |None |Friendship Bracelet | |Book Room |April 21, 2017 |''Still available'' |- |None |POTW Background | |Winning Penguin of the Week |May 7, 2017 |''Still available'' |- | rowspan="7" |Beta Test Party |Party Hat | |Town | rowspan="7" |April 21, 2017 | rowspan="7" |April 23, 2017 |- |Black Toque | |Lodge Attic |- |Pink Toque | |Beach |- |Red Sunglasses | |Plaza |- |Blue Sunglasses | |Book Room |- |Black Bowtie | |Dance Lounge |- |Iceberg Tipper | |Iceberg |- | rowspan="3" |Sports Party |Blue Face Paint | |Pizza Parlor | rowspan="3" |April 30, 2017 | rowspan="3" |May 6, 2017 |- |Red Face Paint | |Coffee Shop |- |Ice Skates | |Snow Forts |- | rowspan="2" |The Bonfire |Life Ring | |Cove | rowspan="2" |May 7, 2017 | rowspan="2" |May 7, 2017 |- |Bonfire Background | |Cove |- |Gold Helmet Hunt |Gold Viking Helmet | |Iceberg |May 9, 2017 |May 10, 2017 |- |Band Scavenger Hunt |Band Background | |Completing the hunt |May 17, 2017 |May 18, 2017 |- |The Storm |Umbrella Hat | |Plaza |May 20, 2017 |May 21, 2017 |- | rowspan="4" |Summer Party |Blue Lei | |Dock | rowspan="4" |May 21, 2017 | rowspan="4" |May 28, 2017 |- |Whistle | |Beach |- |Yellow Inflatable Duck | |Plaza |- |Orange Water Wings | |Night Club |- |101 Days of Fun |101 Days of Fun Background | |Iceberg |May 26, 2017 |May 27, 2017 |- |Biggie Cheese Concert |Sailor's Cap | |Ski Village |May 28, 2017 |May 28, 2017 |- |Lavender Party |Lavender Cape | |Town |June 6, 2017 |June 7, 2017 |- |Winter Luau |Hawaiian Lei | |Dock |June 10, 2017 |June 11, 2017 |- | rowspan="4" |Submarine Party |Seashell Belt | |Book Room | rowspan="4" |June 11, 2017 | rowspan="4" |June 18, 2017 |- |Yellow Snorkel | |Forest |- |Miners Helmet | |Iceberg |- |Life Vest | |Beach |- |Fishing Day |Fishing Rod | |Dock |June 18, 2017 |June 18, 2017 |- |Coffee Day |Coffee Day Background | |Coffee Shop |June 29, 2017 |June 29, 2017 |- |Rockhopper's Arrival Party |Black and Red Sailor Shirt,Sailor Hat | |Beach,Plaza |June 30, 2017 |July 7, 2017 |- |Western Party |Bandana | |Plaza |July 8, 2017 |July 9, 2017 |- |Old Blue Event |Old Blue | |Pet Shop |June 14, 2017 |June 14, 2017 |- |Summer Luau |Summer Lei,Green Sunglasses | |Town,Dance Club |July 22, 2017 |July 22, 2017 |- |Fall Fair 2017 |Toppity Top Hat, Cotton Candy, Puffle Paddle, Alex's Top Hat Pin, W(ear)able Top Hat, Green Giant Sunglasses, Yellow Giant Sunglasses, Mullet Necktie, Ballon Pin, Blue Cotton Candy, Paddle Ball Toy, Teddy Bear Player Card Background | |Plaza |September 16, 2017 |September 23, 2017 |- |10k Penguins Party |Vintage Penguin Letterman Jacket, Alex 10K Giveaway, Aunt Arctic's 2nd Giveaway | , , |Coffee Shop, Alex, Aunt Arctic |September 2, 2017 |September 3, 2017 |- |Autumn Mini-Event |Autumn Wreath | |Ski Lodge |October 8, 2017 |October 9, 2017 |- |Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party |12th Anniversary Hat | |Coffee Shop |October 24, 2017 |October 25, 2017 |- |Halloween Party 2017 |Halloween Scarf, Pumpkin Basket, Slime Flashlight, Graveyard Background, Slime Cape, Alex's Halloween Giveaway, Rockhopper's Halloween Giveaway | |Halloween Candy Hunt, Snow Forts, Rockhopper, Alex, Complete The Maze |October 28, 2017 |November 5, 2017 |- Category:Lists